Friends of The Clan
by Naruemaone
Summary: Two girls one outcome ok skip the tv voice me and my friend Maci get teleported to the naruto world what will happen YOU can find out keep on reading see what will happen personally I do not know ok maybe I do but you don't so keep reading bye. Mu Ha Ha
1. Chapter 1

Hello Freinds. How is your day. thank you for watching and if you have any questions please do ask. this is my first fanfic and the chapters might start of little because they are only 1 page each. I write them at school during gym math social studies language arts you name it every where is my fanfic writing area. The people are real and this story is true in some ways I'll tell you which at the end of this chapter. Some idea's like Ninja buttcheek clan were maci's idea's. My Pov this chapter

Friends of The Clan

Chapter 1 Start

"The Ninja Buttcheek clan chop" maci yelled trying to chop a piece of brick in half."ooooooooooowwwwww" yeah she failed."Man it didn't work "bbbbyyyyyyyaaaaaaa"(She's crying that's what I think crying sounds like). I had to say before I could say anything she came. "Come on Maci why hang around a freak like Emily" that was blake swanner. She grabbed maci by the arm a marched out of the gym. I just sat back down beside my friend Hailey. One of the only people who doesn't follow blake, the rest they are just like mindless drones. All they do is Blake, all they think is Blake, Blake this Blake that, all they think or do in tgheir lives is something to get noticed by her. Even if they don't they still try and try. Personally I have no interest in some one like that. And now she is trying to take Maci she will not stop until the whole school is against me. Forgot to say blake does have a favorite little drone of hers their name is Logan. She is like one level below being a blake.

"Whatcha doin Emily" that was Hailey."Nothing much just whachin blake try to steal another soul" hailey and I sighed."I know, blake will try to get her hands on anyone and shape them to be like her" hailey sighed and shook her head at her own remark. Blake walked in and stared me in the eyes. "Wow it's rare to see you your highness not still geting your make up on in the bathroom. It's quite a sight to see you out of that stanky little room" she snarled at my remark. "How dare you teach maci such foul language" blake got all mad."Don't get all puffy blake"."Just because nobody wants to be your friend doesn't mean you can steal mine" what what. " Dude you have enough drones to make an army to take over the world I just hate your bitty attitude all bacause you are rich. Nobody and I mean nobody would be you friend if your rich family went bankrupt"

Maci walked in right when I walked out. Then she walked right out to where I was.

That Night

"Yay new Naruto, Soul Eater and Fairy Tail episodes" that was maci jumping and clapping. I was in the kitchen drawing on the table (I'm so good at stating the obvious). "are you comi..." she didn't finish. POOF she was gone I walked over still holding my drawing of naruto kakashi sakura and sasuke. I looked at the drawing and noticed I had drawn me and Maci in it. Maci on the ground with the cat that always got lost/ ran away on her lap me beside her and sakura kakashi sasuke and naruto staring at us with smiles. _POOF_ I was gone. What I saw was black nothingness. "Hi Emily" maci called floating around in the black nothing. POOFmaci and me were gone. We landed in a forest. I looked around and then. MEOW a cat jumped out of the bushes and jumped on maci. "Isn't it wierd that 3 ninjas can't catch a cat even when trying but this girl can without trying" I know that voice it was kakashi. The 3 ninja jumped down from the trees. they smiled ... just like it ... the picture I drew weird. "Are you 2 lost where are you going" uh what do we say. "We are from a small ninja clan that lives apart from the Hidden leaf village.

our clan was destroyed by the akatsuki so we are the last of our clan we know of. we are just traveling from village to village" man maci can explain a lie in detail. "well let's take them to lady tsunade they can become ninja at the village" naruto said. So we left off to the village. We were there shortly. We were taken to the hokage's office and Tsunade was not there. Shizune was there working on papers and muttering to herself of how lazy Tsunade was. "UUUHHH with all this work and Tsunade off getting herself drunk. The Kage summit a week from now"."Uh shizune you ok" kakashi talked and she freaked out. "Oh it's just you" she sighed in relief.

" Sorry but tsunades not here now" shizune said kakashi then explained the whole me and maci things and shizune assigned me and maci teams to stay with. I got to stay with kakashi. But poor Maci had to stay with gai. I Know This will be interesting.

Chapter 1 end

Well how'd you like it well I hope you did sorry it was short they will keep getting longer I'm thinking of making a 3-5 chapter Christmas special but probaly not ,busy.

I have a book report due the day right when i get back from Christmas Break boo hoo. Any way the real parts of the story is the fact that Blake manipulates people but that is better now that she moved and people are alot different now. I hoped you like and please keep on watching well ... reading BYE BYE


	2. Intro,Emily part 1

Hello guys I'm so sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter I'm not really good at finding spelling mistakes so well sorry and anyway so chapter 2. Yay ok let the chapter start. So I hope you like. And I'm a little sad I got no reviews for the last chapter anyway on with the fanfiction.

'Friends of the Clan'

"Wake up Sasu-chan" what who is that. "Sasu-chan come on wake up" is that a girl's voice. "Huh what" it is a girl. Well whoever it is has their hair in my face. Wait I remember. Kakashi said that I had to take care of this girl. "You're awake" she jumped up off of my bed a then ran to the kitchen. I got up guess I have to get breakfast. I cooked breakfast and Emily and I ate. I hadn't noticed until after I ate something was wrong. "Emily ….. why are you wearing _my_ cloths" she looked down and back up at me. "Because I don't have any cloths". Well ok at least she wasn't dumb enough to walk around in her under wear. But the cloths are a little too big." Ok then I'll ask Kakashi if I can get the day off so I can buy some cloths for you". I called Kakashi and then I went to find Emily some cloths.

Tsunade's pov

"So Jiriya what information do you have"."On what, you want to know about my _research_" ugh Jiriya the same as usual."I mean about the akatsuki" he frowned."It seems they have a spy from a different dimension their name I don't know" so the set spies there to. "Any other details about the spy" I wonder. "Hm well they are a girl and she is about 11". A little thing we are going to have to mention at the kage summit. "Well I just got back so I'll take a rest bye Tsunade" POOF he left. "I guess I'll take a rest also"."NO Lady Tsunade you will not go out and get drunk" Shizune yelled at me. "You have to finish this paperwork" she pointed to the tall pile of papers. "All of it" I whined."Yes all of it now, get busy" then I plopped down in my chair and got busy.

Sasuke's pov

So we got Emily some new cloths and we are back at the house. I'll give you a description of what she looks like. She has a light blue tank top that shows her stomach a little. And she had white shorts. She also had a little light blue ribbon in her dark red hair. She walks around barefoot so we don't need to talk about shoes. So now that she has cloths we went to train. She had a fairly well amount of chakra I could tell it was a lightning nature. She could probably learn the chidori. We finished some training and went to eat. We finished up and went back to my house by now it was dark outside. So we went to sleep. Wonder what it's going to be like tomorrow.

Next Morning

"Emily where are you, man this is bad" I searched through the whole house but couldn't find Emily. I went into her room again and noticed a piece of paper hanging out from under her pillow. I unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Sasuke_

_I'm out training sorry I won't get to tell you I left really early_

"Ok the training grounds" I dropped the note and ran straight to the training grounds. When I got there I saw two akatsuki members they were taking Emily away. One was Itachi the other I don't know. When I ran to where they were they had already teleported away. Oh no what's going to happen to Emily? I ran to the hokage's office. "So the akatsuki took Emily Hm"."NO we have to go save her"."Ok then I entrust the mission to you Maci and the rest of team Guy bring along Sasuke to" Tsunade said while filling out paper work."Oh and Guy please stay a little while longer". Tenten, Negi, lee, Sasuke and Maci left but I stayed I put my ear up to the door trying to hear what they were saying. "Guy as you know the akatsuki are a big problem if you could kill as many as possible" so what's next."Ok but why would they want Emily isn't she just a normal ninja" yeah Guy does have a point."We did a little mmmmmm…" what I can't hear them anymore, man I need well want to know this. "Ok we'll leave right away" he's coming I got to go I ran down the hall. I heard guy leave. I hope Emily will be okay.

'Friends of the Clan'

So you guys and gals I hope you liked it if you do please review. And if you want please suggest for ideas of what I should do in this story because I want this story to be really long. And for that I would need ideas. But anyway chapter 2 done I hope I do better with the spelling mistakes. And I'm going to need the name of someone to put as a third character from our dimension that goes to the Naruto world. And who you would like to live with. Maci already has Negi and I have Sasuke. And it can be a boy or girl I just want someone. Any who Bye Bye


	3. Intro,Emily part 2 final part

Hello how has your day been mine was fine and I now am making a really fast update because my last update was really slow. So here you go part 2 of Emily's intro. So hope you enjoy.

'Friends of the Clan'

Emily's pov

What's going on where am I. All I need to do is wake up.

It's the Akatsuki WH-what do they know where I'm from. Do they want information?"Good job itachi, Kisame you got her" that was Pein he looked over to me."Hm so you're awake how was your nap princess" wait what princess is he ugh never he wouldn't say thing like that. Well he may say things like that but not in that way. But what does he mean by princess then I wonder. "GIVE Emily Back You Creeps" its Team Guy, Maci and Sasuke."So they sent people after her" Deidara reach to get some of his clay."Well of course they would if they knew the extent of her power" that was Sasori. You know I think I am the only one who doesn't know my powers weird huh."So little brother you came for the girl to do you seek her power" Itachi if you make Sasuke mad I will get mad to so do not try anything."Hm I don't want her power she is a friend that is why I want to save her" he thinks of me as a friend nice very nice .Wait Maci is there to Yay ."Let's go use your youth children" do I even have to tell you who said that. After that the leaf villagers took on the only 4 akatsuki members that could attack the rest were just holograms. But the ones that could fight were Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame. All I did was sit and watch them fight."Hm are you proud of what you caused Emily all this blood and it's your friends to be truthful" why am I shivering .And wait that voice it's…. no it can't be."Oh, no it is my voice surprised princess" I turned around to see that same face. She was right it is her. Why are you and Maci even friends you hate each other" what why would I hate Maci she is my best friend."Get away from her Maci kicked her in the face."Nice Maci really Nice" she turned around and gave me a hug."It's ok buddy the mean people will never get you again" I looked around Maci and saw that Guy and the others had defeated the 4 akatsuki members. Well they had fled the battle."So you okay" Sasuke helped me get up. Then we went back to the hidden leaf village. I started to shiver remembering her. It is not possible that she is here."Emily are you ok" Sasuke said."You look pale do you have a fever come over here" he placed his hand on my forehead. "Looks like you have a small fever be careful" he took his hand off my forehead and took off ahead of me. The rest of us followed behind him and Guy. I wonder what that princess stuff was about. Furthermore why she was here, in this world. In addition why would I hate Maci she is my best friend. This is just too weird for me. Sigh I guess I'll just go along with what I got to go with. So we're back at the village we reported to Lady Tsunade then we split up and went home. Sasuke and I went to his house. We ate dinner each took showers and then got to sleep. I woke up ate breakfast and trained same old same old.

You know what I wonder how Maci is doing.

Emily's intro finished.

So did you all like my intro of me? I hope you did and nonetheless please keep on watching I do have some ideas for later chapters so. Please stick around.

And don't forget to review bye bye guys


	4. Intro,Maci part 1

So hello and how have you guys and gals enjoyed my series I hope you liked it because I am writing crazy I have tons of great ideas and will write them down very quickly. Even at 11:46 at night which is when I am starting this chapter. But in any case hope you enjoy.

'Friends of the Clan'

Neji's Pov

"Hey Neji why do we have to get up so early" that was Maci she was struggling to keep walking."What, it's just 6:00 in the morning" she stopped and felled down."Just 6:00 does that mean you get up even earlier than this"?"I usually get up at 5:00" she just sat there on the ground."Well I think it's too early to train" she slowly got up and kept stumbling along. "No time is too early to train" Maci glanced over to me."What motivates you to train" Maci asked what a different question I have to think. She was still looking at me."Suppose I train this hard to protect all of my friends, so is that a good enough answer for you" she was silent."Maci you okay" she was still silent until."That was beautiful Negi. Then she ran in front of me. Well that seemed to make her feel better. So when I got there I saw her Lee and Guy training Tenten had just gotten here. So I joined in with them so did Tenten. The training is going fine only Maci and Tenten are leaving. I don't know why but I'll just keep training.

Tsunade's pov

"AAHHH three days until the Kage summit and all this paper work" Tsunade sped through all the papers."And the akatsuki even more of a problem" she kept speeding through."Careful old lady don't want to work yourself to the grave"."Done finally, what do you think of that Jiriya huh" he frowned." I have more information about those girls past" he held out papers."So that's why they want them Hm this is very interesting" I shuffled through all the papers. "Yeah you don't know how hard it was to get that information and I'm sorry I don't have any more details". "This fine" well this is something I'm going to mention in the Kage summit."Ok I have finished my work Get Me the Beer" I am finally done drunk time."Uh lady Tsunade we have some more paper work for you" Shizune came in holding a stack of paper taller than her."N-N-No I just got finished no no no no".

Maci's pov

"So we have presents for Neji and a cake. Don't forget that Lee and Guy will bring him here" Tenten and I were setting up everything for Neji's birthday. We were at his house setting it up as I said earlier. "We are finished setting it up finally I hope Neji likes it". "Come on In Neji" we could hear Guy yell so Tenten and I hid under the tables.


	5. intro,Maci part 2 final part

Hello fans I am truly deeply sorry for the chapters being so small but I will try to fix that after this last introduction. So please accept my dearest apologies. So any please review. Tell me if you like the series and please give me some ideas. Any way bye bye so I hope you like the series. This whole chapter will be Third person Pov

Friends of the Clan

"There is no need to yell Ga…. What is this" Negi stared at all the two girls in front of him holding out presents. Negi turned around and saw Gai and lee holding out presents as well. And after that he opened all his presents with his teammates and ate dinner and got to training. Maci was just walking around konoha now since Maci and her friend had watched Naruto (The TV show). Maci recognized a clear enemy of the hidden leaf village Kabuto. He was walking towards the hokage's mansion. The hokage wasn't there at the time. So Maci followed him once inside he was taking important files. What Maci didn't know was that those documents were about her and Emily. "Tsk tsk so I am being followed well that will do no good" he ran towards Maci pulling out a kunai. Maci did dodge but the kunai had scratched her cheek. "It looks like you are a goner. If you had used more consideration, you would have realized that the kunai had been dipped in poison" Maci's eyes widened. "You know that poison will soon spread throughout your whole body" He smirked. "But I might as well take that special chakra of yours" Maci fell to the ground the poison had spread through her body. _Fuinjutsu_ he set the seal on Maci. Her chakra slowly being sucked away until. "I suggest you undo that seal and leave now" it was Negi. He teleported behind Kabuto and aimed with his gentle fist to kabuto's main chakra point. But just as Negi was about to hit chains flew up around him restricting his movement. "Little kids don't need to mess around with adults" Kabuto had started to read the documents he had stolen. "Well now I understand why lord Orochimaru-sama wants these girls chakra so much. "You better not hurt Maci or her friend" Negi growled trying to escape the grasp of the chains. "Well it's too late for Maci I already have over 60% of her chakra. And I just thought why should I keep you here I should just kill you". Kabuto allowed some of the chains to move so he could attack Negi."Houndune what power, Well any last words" Negi was silent. "Fine nothing then I'll just kill you" Kabuto pulled out a kunai. Right before Kabuto could kill Negi the chains disappeared and formed around Kabuto. "I do not care if you kill me but if you hurt Negi that is different" the threatening voice came from Maci. "Remember this I am not afraid to kill you" Maci pulled the kunai out of his hand and stabbed what appeared to be a substitution justsu. Kabuto appeared behind Maci and Negi he franticly picked up the documents and left. "Well uh … want to go back to my place" Maci nodded and they went off. When they got home they started to eat. "Thank you for the meal" Maci then sighed. "I wonder when my first mission will Be"

Intro, Maci finished

I am really sorry for such short chapters they will get longer I am just making the intro's short my new updates will be every Saturday. Starting next Saturday will be the official non- intros


	6. The mission

Hello guys this will be my first long chapter the others were not long because they were intros but this chapter will be longer so please read on. Now I will silence and you shall read on. So hope you enjoy.

Friends of the Clan

Emily's pov

Every morning after every night was normal. Nothing special, just the same routine each day. We would get up first. Then put on our cloths, by our I mean me and Sasuke's. Afterward we would go down stairs and eat breakfast. We would next go to meet the rest of team 7. Do our small d rank missions for about 2 or 3 hours. Sasuke and I would go eat lunch. Most of the time our lunch would be Rice balls with Bonita filling. We would finish our lunch and go to the training grounds. Train and then we would go home. That is the exact order everyday and I really used to like it but is just getting way to boring. I hope something changes. I have grown way too used to this. Wait I even forgot up to now that she is here. Hm I wonder but nonetheless I might as well just keep on. "Emily wake up" someone was tapping my shoulder."Sa-Sasuke what its 4:00 in the morning" he was completely dressed."Tsunade called us to come to her office" he walked out of the room. "Go ahead and get dressed I'll wait for you downstairs" I did what he said and got downstairs he was waiting for me. We went off to the hokage's office. As soon as we got there we noticed that Maci, Negi and Shikamaru were here as well." I have gathered you all here today for a very important mission" Tsunade was shifting through some papers. "It better be important you took my sleeping time away this is just way to early" Shikamaru snarled at Tsunade."You call this early you are a ninja you should respect every mission you get even if the circumstances are unbefitting to your desires" Shikamaru started to back up." I'm sorry I'm sorry _sigh_" he probably thought what he always did troublesome. "Anyway Shikamaru you are the squad captain" she held out a piece of paper."So a mission to escort the feudal lords daughter ….. an A rank mission" Tsunade frowned."I'm sorry but are you afraid of a mission like this. Is the big bad ninja afraid of taking an A rank mission" Tsunade teased."Fine I'll take it" Shikamaru snarled back at her."Lady Tsunade what about the other request" shizune said in a remindful manner. Tsunade sighed and pointed to Sasuke. "I need you for a second you will not participate in this mission the rest of you, I bid you farewell" so all of us except Sasuke left the room ready for our mission."Finally it's been such a long time before we have talked Emily, so how are you doing" Maci scooted over to me as we were walking down the hall to go out on our mission. "Uh how I'm doing fine I uh …. I guess" she glanced at me with her 'I know something is up'. "So how are things doing with _Sasuke _huh I want to know have you kissed, have you have you" I think she could see me blush. I know I didn't kiss him but she knows I want to."Hey what are you talking about" I started whispering so the other two couldn't hear."I wouldn't be surprised if you and Negi had either" now I know it sounds lame to say as a comeback. But that is her exact weakness. When Maci had finally processed what I had said she fell over and fainted."Uh Emily is she okay" Shikamaru, Neji and I stared down at Maci having a panic attack."It's ok let's just go" I dragged Maci by her leg and all of us left. We went back to our houses and got packed up. You might be wondering why we packed up, it is because the mission would take about a week or so. When we were ready we met the little girl at the hokage's office."So this is the girl" Shikamaru stated."What this isn't who I wanted I want Sasuke" the girl yelled in an annoying fangirlish way."You could at least give us a chance" Negi commented. The girl started mumbling to herself."Well let's go" Shikamaru and the rest of us left the room with the girl."Ok so we never got to learn your name" Maci said trying to calm the little girl down. We walked down the village to the main gate where we were supposed to meet up with another genin that would help with the mission. We reached the main gate in a short amount of time. We saw a genin waiting near the main gate, it was Hinata. She looked over at us and proceeded towards us. She smiled and looked down at the little girl."S-so what's your name little girl" she inquired looking down to little Naho. "My name is Naho" the girl said in a relatively angered voice. Hinata started to hide behind Shikamaru, the poor girl is so scared of everything I feel so sorry for her. But that is beside the point after that little chitchat we left for wherever we were to take this girl Shikamaru never told us. I would ask but I don't really feel like asking him.

5 hours later

It has been 5 hours and there have been 16 ninja groups that have attacked us, key word groups meaning more than one. This is really getting harder and harder as we go on."Stop I hear another" Negi had motioned everyone to stop."You already found us man these genin are better than we thought". Two cloud ninja had jumped in front of our squad. They each made hand signs and we could tell that the enemies both used water chakra nature. "Suiro no jutsu" The water prison jutsu I could tell they were not using it on me so I looked over to the others who weren't there only Naho. She ran over to me and kept hitting me."W-why d-did you just stand s-still while they w-were fighting" Naho angrily stammered at me. "What do you mean..." that was all I said. "You just stood there while the others were fighting" Naho yelled at me. Wait this isn't Naho what should I do. "Well what are you going to do now Emily" Naho or whoever it really was replied and well I did whatever you do when an enemy ninja is right in front of you. "Why did you punch me" I punched her. "I know you're not Naho" the person sneered. "Well you sure did figure out" he vanished and what seemed to be a genjutsu was released. All of my friends were lying on the ground and the cloud ninja were running off with Naho. So I decided to set off for Naho but before I left I woke Maci up and told her to make sure the guys stay safe. Then I left following in the direction in which the cloud ninja headed. I carefully followed behind them at a way in which they couldn't notice I was there. I slowly kept heading on making sure they would not notice me. "Emily I see you back there come over here" and that is a reason I could no longer hide from the enemies. I jumped in front of the ninja. I quickly grabbed Naho and ran because I know I am weak and cannot beat these people I am just that lame. One of the of them jumped in front of me. He used a cloning jutsu much like Naruto's. I couldn't escape I'm in so much trouble ugh what's going to happen. "Not so strong now little girl" half of the clones threw shuriken at me I shielded Naho. She just looked over in another direction smiling. "Sasuke came to save me Yay" I heard Naho yelling over and over again all I did was stand up Sasuke finished them off and came over to where I and Naho was. "Are you two okay" he asked looking at both of us. Then suddenly everything turned hazy I fell to my knees and onto the ground I was fainting.

Later in Time "So you got all the poison out" was that Sasuke's voice where am I. "Sa-Sasuke" I opened my eyes to see that I was in a hospital. I looked up to see Sasuke and a medical ninja. Wait a second that was a hidden cloud medic ninja. "It's ok Emily the people who attacked us where rouge ninja the cloud village is completely friendly" he smiled and patted my head. "Ok she's all healed up you can take her back to konoha" the lady medic ninja smiled. "But she might not be able to stay stable for a while so someone might need to carry her" I am ok with that. "That's okay and how are the others doing" Sasuke replied to the lady. "Oh they are all fine just some minor cut and chafes "I sighed if I hadn't of been caught under the enemies genjutsu this would've never happened."Except for this little girl will need to be looked after closely we couldn't have gotten all the poison out and she might faint every once in a while... And also there is a scar on her back from that little incident … and you are sure you saw just kunai not anything else" Sasuke began talking to the medic ninja and everything went hazy again.

I woke up some time later I could tell I wasn't in the hospital anymore I was being carried by someone. And who would've guessed it was Sasuke (Everybody). "Emily up from your nap I see" Maci said in her sly voice that kind of ticked me off. Everybody looked over to me and I looked down to the ground. Because when you're at the point where somebody has to carry you when you're a ninja it's embarrassing."Well looks like she's okay" wait was that Tsunade's voice. I turned around to see her kakashi and Yamato walking slowly behind us."You gave us quite a scare kid" she said in a teasing voice. We then headed straight for the village. We made it back in little time and we got to our own house. So it was night I was getting to bed when all of a sudden my arm turns purple and hurt really bad I guess I'd just have to live through it. My eyes started to bleed and my v vision messed up. I could see Sasuke walk in so I tried to make him believe it wasn't a big deal and everything was fine. That didn't work he took me to the hospital right away and that's where I stayed the night. They found out that I had a large amount of poison trapped in a chakra vein in my arm. And the worst part is that I would be stuck with it like that for a really long time. Meaning no training, missions, leaving the hospital, using my arm, I had someone constantly watching me and did you know I couldn't even walk on my own. I don't know how arm stuff affects the leg but I didn't like this long break. The door opened and I looked over to see Tsunade enter and sit down beside me. "Your arm, it's going to take some time to heal" she sighed leaning back in the chair she was in. "So want to waste that time by telling me what happened you know at the akatsuki base" A subject that would take some time to explain well I'll tell her she might as well know.

Maci's pov (Are you mad at me he he bet you are)

I hope Emily's ok her arm seemed really bad when I last saw her. "She'll be fine Maci I'm sure" Negi said walking in a sitting down beside me. "How many times have I told you to not read my mind" he started counting to his self. "Um, maybe around 43 or so this week" correct 43 he is just that much of a mind stalker. In any case I just hope that Emily is okay I guess I'll go visit her. "Ok I'll stay here" Negi said walking out of the room. "Really 44 ok just stop its scary" I yelled back to him. I just left to go see Emily. I walked down konoha enjoying the small kids playing and adults talking. But suddenly everybody slowly made an open path I just followed along with the rest of the people were doing. "Is it really them" I heard someone whisper. "Why do they keep coming did they find out about her" that's all I could hear before the strangers looked over to the girls whispering. They straightened up to show respect. They bowed and said sorry. The people walked on and everyone went back to normal. I just walked down to the hospital I knocked on the door and in the room were Emily and Tsunade."Hello Emily, lady Tsunade how's it going" I smiled trying to sound nice. "Hello may we come in" it was a voice that was not memorable from the TV show. "Come in" Tsunade said getting up. Right when the person walked in I could tell that it was the man I saw while walking here. He looked at me with hateful eyes and not to be weird or anything but he looks like he has cat eyes. He looked over to Emily and whispered to Tsunade. Tsunade and the man whispered back in forth for a good amount of time. He finally ended with the man taking some papers from Tsunade. "So Emily should I tell you your real name" the man said walking over to Emily. "Well I think my real name is Emily" the man smiled looking down at Emily."You'll later learn your true past all I will tell you now is that you are one of us. Your real name is Aeli our home is waiting for you soon you will come home. Please do make the right choice and Tsunade you know our agreement" he teleported away. I don't know what this agreement is but all I hope for is that Emily is safe. And also lately Negi has been hiding stuff from me.

I wonder what it is he's hiding.

Chapter 6 end

Okay I hope you enjoyed and sorry for it being out late but I've had way to much work. And I am having fewer ideas that are original but anyway good bye thanks for reading please review.


	7. A big suprise

So hello everyone how's it going I am writing this while I'm in school weird huh oh yeah, if I don't have good spacing between the words it's because the spacebar of this computer is terrible (Hard to press down) but I will try my best to make it work. (To long of a sentence I know don't judge me)

Friends of the Clan

Maci's pov

I checked on Emily every day to make sure she was doing fine. She was fine but I just always wanted to make sure she was doing fine. I am right in front of her room. "Bye I hope we can meet again" I could tell that was Sasuke's voice. I opened the door but I didn't see Sasuke all I could see was Emily fast asleep. She was snoring pretty loud but I just left her the usual. A Twix bar, the candy she is addicted to Twix is like Emily's Beer. But I headed towards Tsunade's office Shikamaru was there. "Well Maci can join I guess, so Tsunade you want this mission to be kept secret from Emily" Shikamaru said glancing to me and back to Tsunade." What mission" I could tell this was the mission to get Sasuke back. I have noticed lately how sad Emily has been acting. Naruto and Sasuke probably fight around her. She knew this would happen or did she forget. She has been acting strange lately. I saw Emily wobble in the room."Hello lady Tsunade is it okay if I go to get something" she said shifting around her arm. "Maci can get it for you, and try not to move the arm" she said noticing her slightly flinch when she moved her arm. "I'll get some medics to get you some pain killers just go back to your room" Tsunade said handing a paper to Shikamaru. He looked through. Emily was gone by now. "So you want me to recruit some ninja, well Emily want to come along and save Sasuke with me and some others". Shikamaru said stuffing the paper in his pocket. He and I walked around the village recruiting all the ninja that we could find. The people that were on the mission were. Naruto, Shikamaru, Negi, Choji, Kiba and Me we were all waiting at the front gate. I can't believe that nobody has told Emily about this she will be very mad at us. Well unless we get Sasuke back. If we don't then Emily will be devastated. So we have to try our best. We left at dawn. Before we had left Shikamaru explained our order I don't remember the others all I remember is being the first in the line. Emily had told me what went on at the akatsuki base. She saw Blake there you know the one that is horrible. Man I talk to myself like another person is listening man I have to stop dong that but nonetheless we must move on. We came across a trap or two but other than that everything was fine until we found the people the sound 4. They were resting with what looked to be a giant barrel. I knew that in the T.V show Sasuke was put in a barrel so I think he's in there. Shikamaru had told us his plan. He and Negi would go and attacked and the rest we had to wait for the signal to attack. Shikamaru and Negi slowly walked towards the four when a kunai was thrown towards us. I being my I don't want to die self, I ducked. And then I noticed on it was an explosive tag. All of us jumped away and didn't get hurt but found ourselves incased in what seemed to be rock. "Shikamaru, Negi, where are you" Choji was yelling and banging on the rock."We're out here" Negi yelled back. I don't know how we will get out though but most of the team suggested that Negi and Shikamaru just go ahead. Except Naruto, but Naruto is Naruto so we did what we had to tape his mouth and tie him down. But I do agree with Naruto I don't just want to sit here. But anyway I wonder how Emily is doing

Emily's pov

I have been in the hospital quite some time now. And it's also been a while since Maci has visited so. It's been pretty boring around here. Might as well go look around the village. I jumped out of the window and lightly fell to the ground. I decided to take a walk around. It was late and the streets were empty (like 1:00 in the morning late). I thought I might as well train I have some free time. So I walked to the _secret_ place that where me and Sasuke train together (You think wrong and I will murder you in your sleep got that). It was a big field surrounded by the forest. I laid down and stared at the stars, I wonder where Maci is, a mission maybe. I could tell someone was coming so I got and looked over to the edge of the forest. "Why Hello Aeli what a nice night" it was the man from before smiling and waving over to me. He walked over to me and bowed. "I could tell you more of your past over some ramen, would you like that" I nodded and we each walked to the Ichirakus ramen. We each got some ramen but I didn't any I was waiting for him to tell me about my past like he said he would. "Why aren't you eating, come on eat I'll tell you everything after you eat okay" he smiled and went back to slurping up his ramen. So I just started eating and when I was finished he payed it off and we left. While we were walking down the street, when we got to Sasuke's house. "Sasuke I'm home" I let the man in and I closed the door behind him. "Must be on a mission" I said to myself, me and the man sat down at a table. "Well to start off this is not what I really look like, I'm using transformation jutsu" he said transforming back to his original form, which wasn't a man but a boy. He look the same age as me, he had blonde hair close to covering his eyes (Yeah this is a real person I know just a different name). His eyes were a light blue color. And he was wearing a red tank top with a hood and a black short sleeved under shirt; he was wearing plain black shorts with way to many pockets. "This is what I really look like and my real name is Tadashi" he began to twiddle his thumbs and look down. "Well …. Anything else you want to know" He asked walking around Sasuke's house and observed each picture on the wall. "Can I learn about my past?" I said in a rather quiet voice. "Well okay there is nothing really much to explain. You were born as a princess to the Kitsune clan but since our clans were at war they sent you to earth. Where you lived a happy normal life, there is only one problem. That Maci girl that is your friend, you can't see her anymore." He could tell I was a little shocked so he sat back down at the table. "Because she is the princess of the clan our clan is at war with" this is such a cliché. But it's happening and it's not good. "Princess Aeli may I ask _you _a question" he said walking to the door I nodded. "Would you like to come back to our clan? We are all waiting for you" I thought about his question and decided that I would I nodded. He said for me to get packed and come back down. I slowly packed only weapons and a picture of me and my team. I slowly looked around and saw the picture of when kakashi and team 7 found us. It was a year ago. We had been through a lot since we got here. I have grown too attached to this village. I have to leave preferably before Maci got back. It would take some time to explain how we have to start hating each other. So I finished packing and got downstairs to see Tadashi waiting for me. I left without anyone knowing, with the exception of Tsunade and shizune. "Aeli, it would be better for you to forget anything of your past and look towards your future" Tadashi said knowing I was a little sad. I nodded and we headed for the village.

Maci's Pov

We were there for an hour and could not get out. Shikamaru and Negi were long gone by now.

We were all there waiting for them to get back and help us. We had all given up on actually getting out for another day or two. Then we heard a noise from outside the rock. "Hello who's there" Naruto yelled. Everything went silent then the giant rock was smashed. "Gaara, Temari, Kankuro what are you guys doing here" Naruto yelled. "Saving your butts that's what we're doing now come on we have to catch up with Negi and Shikamaru" that was Temari she motioned forward and we all left we were caught up to them in a couple of minutes. We all had planned another attack, it was different then the first one. Each of us would split up in groups and attack each one. Naruto and I would be together in a group. Shikamaru and Negi would be the second group. Then Gaara and Choji, and believe me poor Choji was scared to death. The last group had three people in it, Temari, Kiba and Kankuro. We each split up. Naruto and I staying back though, Negi and Shikamaru had gotten with Kidomaru. Gaara and Choji got with Jirobo. And Temari, Kiba and Kankuro fought with Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya. When they were good in the middle of the fight Naruto and I got the barrel Sasuke was in. We each ran off towards the village when someone appeared in front of us. And Naruto noticed that the barrel was gone. The person had it, He began running and we, of course, followed. We stopped in a grassy field, the guy slowly turned around. "Trash, both of you just trash" he said and that voice it came to me, he was Kimimaro. In the show he was a big bother in this whole get Sasuke back project. We readied for battle, when the weirdest thing happened. The barrel exploded and there was a big cloud of purple smoke. Naruto and I could barely see a figure standing in the smoke, it was Sasuke. His skin wasn't as pale as usual it was a light gray color and his hair was long and gray. He slowly changed back to his original form. His skin turned back to its usual pale color and his hair short and black. "Sasuke" Naruto yelled trying to get his attention. He slowly walked forward and Naruto tried running to him but Kimimaro blocked him. "I won't let you get in the way of lord Orochimaru's plans" he yelled attacking Naruto but it was blocked by a certain green jumpsuit wearing boy. And his name was Rock Lee, he counter attacked send Kimimaro flying back. "Naruto, Maci you two go on ahead. We both nodded and ran after Sasuke, we reached a large valley. It was Valley of the end, the valley where Naruto and Sasuke fought. Except this time I would join in."Why, why are you two this determined to get me back to that village" Sasuke said turning towards us."Because you are my friend, you're Maci's friend and Emily, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei all of the rest we are your friends and we care about you" Naruto said in a slightly loud voice."Well I have no need for you, or the rest" Sasuke replied in a dim attitude." So you're saying that it meant nothing all of your friends mean nothing to you" Naruto yelled. This reminds me hey I'm not watching on TV, I'm really here so if I say something they can actually hear me. But what should I say something that's a total cliché but still is spirit rising. I'll just let Naruto talk, oh wait he's running away I know what say."Sasuke get your lil' emo tail over here" (In no way trying to offend emo people) I yelled running after Sasuke along with Naruto. We finally reached where the battle would begin. End Valley, we slowly approached the place. Sasuke stopped and Naruto and I both knew this is where the real fight would begin. We each readied ourselves.

Just to know (not part of official story)

Ok guys and gals just so you know in this story the place where Emily and Maci come from are villages just instead of kage I decided to make them kings. Because if they were kage then it wouldn't really make Emily and Maci important, which I want them to be for the fact they are the main characters of the story. And also kings are like kage, they wear ninja cloths, not what most kings' wear. So hope you enjoy the story intermission ended.

Emily's pov

Me and Tadashi slowly entered the village, everyone on the streets were excited to see us. They were stopping and looking at Tadashi and me. We both walked up to the building where the king was we each walked up a long spiral staircase and at the top saw a man sitting down at a big round des. Papers were stacked high. "Koji if I may look who's here" yep he said that very informal. Wait this guy must be the king and if he's the king then, he, he's my real dad. "Tadashi I'm very busy whoever it is tell them later" well my dad wasn't the nicest of people."Don't worry he's not like this all the time it's just the war that's bugging him all the paper work and stuff" that was what Tadashi whispered in my ear. "Can I introduce myself" I whispered back."It's me Aeli "I said in that laid back voice Tadashi had. But when I said this the king's eyes looked up at me." A-Aeli it's you" the king just stared at me. He slowly got up and walked towards me. We were the same height, short. He took the time to thank Tadashi and then he showed me to my room. I looked around; I noticed a picture hanging near my bed. It was a picture of me as a baby with this other family and a baby boy. "WH-who are they" I said pointing to the family beside us in the picture. "Allies, the is who you will marry, when your old enough of course" this was surprising.

Chapter 7 end

I am truly sorry for the late update. And I mean it but I have been super busy sorry but well all I can say is. Here it is, so hope you like will get updates out faster. And will work on more dramatic things happening and I hope you enjoy (overused statement). Anyway bye, bye sees ya next time.


End file.
